Changing Hearts
by Rayearthann
Summary: Akari and Hikaru grew up together as neighbours, childhood friends and now everyone says that they are a couple. But Akari was confused. She only listens to her friends telling her about love and thought it was true... until she met him again.
1. Meeting

**Authors Notes: I did say I might not want to write anymore Hikaru no GO fics but I have no idea why my imagination for Akari and Touya pairing keep popping up in my head. Well, so this is it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Hikaru no GO**

**Chapter 1: Meeting  
**

The street was busy and it was early on a Monday morning. Businessmen, women and students were rushing down the stairs to the train station. It was late April and spring time. The air was still cold exemplifying that winter was gone not too long ago.

A first year high school girl with long burgundy hair tied up in a ponytail with a yellow bubble hair tie, rushed up the stairs from the underground train station. Her school backpack hung loosely on her right shoulder. Her uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with white collared button blouse inside, a black and white checkered skirt were slightly disarray. Two top buttons were undone showing off her nicely shaped collarbone.

Suddenly she realized a jpop music Everlasting Snow by DRM was ascending from the pocket of her school uniform. With one free hand she reached into her pocket and flipped out a red cell. She was late and she knew her friends were all waiting.

"I'm coming!" She exclaimed without hesitating as soon as she answered. "I'm only 10 minutes away!"

With only that statement she hung up and continued to pursue towards her destination.

"Akari-chan!" Someone shouted.

The high school girl with long burgundy hair turned and saw her best friend waving from a car. She smiled at the sight. Fujisaki Akari dashed towards the car parked at the side of the road waiting for her. Her best friend Tsuda Kuniko who was wearing the same uniform was gesturing for her to come into the car.

"I'm glad we saw you!" Kuniko said to Akari when she entered the car.

"Ohayo Kuniko-chan." Akari managed to take in huge breaths as she spoke. "Ohayo obasan!"

"Ohayo, slept in a little too long Akari-chan?" Kuniko's mother asked good naturedly.

"I've only slept like 3 hours!" Akari explained and yawned. "I slept through my alarm clock. It was a lucky thing I woke up later and had just enough time to get ready."

"What were you doing up late at night?" Kuniko's mother exclaimed surprised.

"I was preparing the presentation for today's English class." Akari pulled out a piled of nicely typed assignment from her bag and hand it over to Kuniko. "The information that Mitani-kun gave me was insufficient. I was up all night trying to get more information on the net. I hope it will turn out alright."

"This is good Akari-chan." Kuniko said after scanning through the pages. "Wait till Kaneko-san hear about what Mitani-kun did. She will hit him on the head."

Akari chuckled. "It's alright I already suspected what Mitani-kun will do." She had buttoned her blouse and was busy trying to put on her red bow tie before they arrive at school.

Soon the high school Akari and her friends were accepted into loomed before her as the car drew closer. The wall next to the grill gate had the name of their school engraved on it - Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School.

* * *

Miles away GO Institute

The room was so quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop. The clock on the nearby wall ticks softly, while everyone in the room was concentrating hard on their GO game. Shindou Hikaru sat on the last two rows of the game hall. Whilst, four rows away from Hikaru sat Touya Akira.

Even they were far apart. Their game proceeds in a fast and steady pace. No one had even gone half way through the game, Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira had already gone way ahead of their opponents. There wasn't even chance for them to reverse their bad situation. Both their opponents bowed their head in defeat and surrendered.

"Arigatou." Hikaru and Touya bowed.

They got up together after they put away their GO stones into the GO-ke.

"Going anywhere today Shindou?" Touya asked while they were outside the room wearing their shoes.

"Nope." Hikaru shook his head. "Maybe I will go grabbed some ramen for lunch."

"Drop by my salon when you are done." Touya told him.

"Join me for ramen and we will go there together later." Hikaru told him.

Touya sighed softly. "You know I don't really like ramen."

"Come on…"Hikaru urged on. "It's boring eating alone."

Touya sighed and nodded. They walked towards the lift when Hikaru suddenly cried out which surprised Touya. He turned to Hikaru with rather wide eyes and watched Hikaru then took out his cell from his jeans pocket.

"I almost forgot that I promised to call Akari when I'm done." Hikaru explained. "We hadn't been meeting for two weeks and we live next door. Looks like l finished in time, she should be having her break now."

Touya remained silent and only watched while Hikaru pressed a speed dial number on his phone that was reserved for Akari. He could barely remember the girl. He thought he might have seen her a couple of times before when they were in junior high but he couldn't remember when or how they met or even how she looked like anymore. Had it been almost maybe two years? Touya wasn't sure either.

"Yo…" Hikaru spoke over the phone while the lift arrived. "I hope it's alright to call now. It should be your lunch break… right?"

* * *

Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School

"Yeah, so how was the game today…?" Akari smiled through the phone. She was glad that Hikaru remembered to call. He always forgets. "That's great! So you will be receiving more DANS now …"

Her friends watched Akari while she talked. They were all eating their Bento together in the classrooms near the window that overlooked the large field. Kuniko was grinning cheekily while Kaneko smiled. Mitani looked bored but rather knowingly at Akari. As soon as she hung up they were all watching her closely.

"What?" Akari looked back at her rather inquisitive friends with rather wide eyes.

"Your hubby called?" Kuniko asked her mischievously.

"He is not my hubby." Akari rolled her eyes. "We had been friends since childhood."

"Right childhood friends and now boyfriends and girlfriends." Kaneko pushed on.

"Then the wedding bells ring!" Kuniko sang.

Mitani scoffed and rolled his eyes at the girls' conversation. He was wondering why on earth was he there with them. But it had been a habit for him now since junior high when they were always together during GO club sessions. It was amazing that all of them managed to get into the same school again and moreover the same class too.

Akari ignored them and continued with her lunch. It was true that she had always been with Hikaru since they were kids. It somehow had been like a routine that she follows him everywhere. Somehow their distance developed when he became an Insei and now a Professional GO player. They hadn't been seeing each other very often. Even when they meet it was always like another routine going shopping or eating in his favourite ramen restaurant. They really looked like a perfect couple.

Akari could only smile softly to herself about being a perfect couple. The truth was Hikaru had never asked her to be his girlfriend. She had never asked him to be her boyfriend either. They seemed like they just click automatically and knowingly what to do or be. Somehow Akari was rather unsure. She had always looked only at Hikaru and no one else. Her life had always been around him but somehow those years apart had made her think. Those unspoken words and thoughts had become uncertainties. She wondered what Hikaru actually thought about her. Was she just a responsibility because they had known each other for so long, had it become a routine to him? Are these feelings really called love? If this was called love it was far from what Akari had thought it would be. She was sure that being in love will make one feels fussy, light headed or whatever excitement there might be in love... or was there?

However they were coded the perfect couple and it seemed to fit the both of them. That was what everyone said and she had believed it since she had been with him for as long as she had remembered. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when two girls suddenly squealed with excitement over an article they were reading from the teenage magazine. Everyone from Akari's table turned to look at those girls whom were giggling now.

"What was the fuss about?" Mitani mumbled rather furious at the sudden outburst that surprised him. "Can't there be a little peace around? I want some sleep..."

Kuniko stifled her giggle "You were sleeping the whole morning in class anyways. So what do you even need sleep now?"

"Part time job..." Mitani yawned. "Late night... need money..."

Without more explanations he lay his forehead down on his arms crossed on his desk in a huff.

"Well, I'm sorry we disturbed your beauty sleep." One of those girls said obviously offended at what Mitani had said. "Besides, it is lunch break."

Mitani peeped up at those girls again and went back to sleep without another word.

The girl who spoke sulked and held up the magazine they were reading.

"Besides you know one of this guys here don't you?" She said haughtily. "We heard you talking over the phone with him!"

The two girls were looking at Akari. She was rather wide eyed when she stared back at them. She had her chopstick with an eggroll clipped on it halfway in the air because she stalled at their statement. She stared at the magazine the girl held up at her.

"Huh?" She was rather bewildered. "Me…?"

The girl pointed to a picture in the magazine. There were two pictures, one of Hikaru and Touya in the same page. She pointed towards Hikaru.

"You know him don't you?" She asked.

"Er… we are friends…" Akari answered rather slowly as she scanned through the article. It was about their GO skills in the professional level and how they are role models for teens their age. Akari already knew without having to read that article. She finally looked up back at the girl. "What about him?"

"They are now the most popular teenage boys our age in the GO world." The girls told them. "Beside Touya Akira is so cool!"

"I think Shindou Hikaru is better!" Another girl argued.

Akira's friends all raised an eyebrow at those girls.

Akira raised both her eyebrows at them and then back at the picture of Touya. The picture showed him playing a game in the GO room with one of the higher DAN GO professionals. His face was serious as he stared on the goban solemnly full of concentration. As for Hikaru the picture was taken while he was in an interview with one of the reporters. She blinked slightly. Hikaru had changed so much as she watched his serious face. She knew that when she talked to him one evening after school during junior high. He had decided not to proceed with his high school and concentrate only on GO. Since it was like a professional job he was allowed to forgo his studies.

"Touya Akira is more admirable." The girl who thinks Touya was cooler retort in returned. "He decided to go High School even though he doesn't need to anymore. He is a school role model for his good grades and also throughout Japan teens!"

"Even Shindou Hikaru decides not to go high school he is climbing really fast in the GO DAN examinations!" The other girl debated. "I heard he never lost any games!"

"Neither did Touya Akira!" The other girl cried.

"Whao!" Akari cut in at their heated quarrel. "Both of them have their special qualities!"

The girls snorted at one other and turned away from each other but still remained with Akari and her friends by the table. Akari almost laughed at their childish manner. But they were really cute.

She looked down at the magazine again and studied Hikaru's picture, then at Touya's… Somehow, Touya intrigued her. Hikaru had talked about him sometimes during their dates and she only knew him by the stories Hikaru told her. She knew Touya was talented. He had started GO at a very young age and no one in his age could be in par with him. Somehow he seemed lonely.

Personally Akari couldn't remember much about Touya except the couple of times he came to look for Hikaru during junior high in school. During those short meetings she only remembered vaguely that they did talked only once maybe for a few seconds. She could barely remember what they were talking about either. Maybe it was asking where he could find Hikaru.

Touya Akira, Akari pondered over him as she stared at his serious face. Every time she sees him in person which was years ago or now in magazines, she had never seen him smiled before. Somehow she wondered how would he be like if he did smile...

I want to see... Akari thought silently when she wondered about Touya smiling.

Her thoughts came to a halt when the girls started talking again.

"Anyways I'm Matsumoto Keito." The girl who admired Touya introduced herself. "This is my friend since Junior High Natsuki Hana."

"Fujisaki Akari," Akari raised her hand. "Tsuda Kuniko, Kaneko and Mitani Yuuki."

Akari's friends raised their hands as they were introduced. Except Mitani who grunted in reply.

"So," Natsuki Hana cried excitedly. "You really know Shindou Hikaru?"

"Well…" Akari smiled slightly. "Our parents were like schoolmates and then they lived next door. So I know him since we are young."

"Do you think we can meet?" Natsuki asked. "Please let me know if we can."

"Well, he had been really busy lately." Akari laughed. "We lived next door and I barely even see him."

"Do you think you can make up a group meeting where I can meet Touya too?" Matsumoto asked. "I mean we can do like a weekend group together or something like that."

"Er… I don't know Touya-kun so I wonder if he is alright with it." Akari said rather slowly. "But I'll ask Hikaru when I meet him…"

The girls rather downcast but either way they pulled up a nearby chair and sat with Akari's group. They continued chatting about Touya and Hikaru. Akari listened to their views rather amused and she made two new friends in High School while Mitani groaned inwardly because in his case he had met another two new chatty girls.

* * *

GO Salon

"Don't you both get tired of bickering all the time?" Ichikawa asked while she brought tea for the both of them who were taking deep breaths as she speaks." It had been almost two years now that you both played GO together and still…"

"It just makes the game more interesting." One of the older guests laughed at the teens.

"He just doesn't listen." Touya mumbled softly and agitatedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru was ready to start another argument.

However a ringing tone from Touya's slacks stopped the boys. He reached down to get his cell out his pants. It was his mother calling asking him to return home early tonight because his father had returned from his trip.

"Well, looks like we have to continue this game the next day." Touya told Hikaru. "There is no match for me tomorrow so I'm going to school we will meet around four pm."

"I don't know why you bother to go school." Hikaru said while cleaning up his go stones. "Since we are exempted from it I see no point going. We keep missing classes because of the matches."

"I like school." Touya answered rather indifferently. "The teachers in school keep me posted with subjects and projects I miss."

"Teacher's pet." Hikaru scoffs rather jokingly.

"No," Touya got up from his chair forcefully indicating that he really needed to go. "I just don't want to fall behind in school. It is important to me just as much as GO is."

Without any more delay Touya left the salon swiftly. Hikaru took a deep breath and finally wondered if Akari was free to meet him then. He took out his phone and called. He went into her voice mail immediately. Right she should be on her way for her part time job. She always have bad connection in the train station. With a sigh he got up and left the salon too. Maybe Waya will be free to have a game with him now.

* * *

At the train station after school hours...

"I really have to go now." Akari said over the phone. She was running down the stairs to the platform. "The train's coming. I don't get good reception when I'm underground."

Akari put away her mobile quickly as the train sped pass blowing her long hair that she now tied in a pony tail with a yellow bubble hair tie. She held her hand over her head to stop the wind from messing her hair but with no avail.

"Darn..." She whispered to herself pulling off the hair tie so that she can redo her ponytail.

Finally the train came to a halt and as soon as the doors open passengers started to get out. Akari moved slightly to let the crowd move out while she held the bubble hair tie in her mouth and holding her ponytail in one hand as the other trying to brush her hair out using her fingers. As she was in the middle of her task, someone from the train suddenly ran out and knocked onto her. She gasped at the sudden impact and dropped her hair tie, plus letting go of her hair.

Due to that sudden push Akari lost her footing and fell onto someone behind her. The person supported her from falling any further. The man who had pushed Akari had ran off into the crowd and disappeared.

"That was rude!" Akari exclaimed turning towards the direction of that man had gone and that was when she felt a pull of her hair. "Itai!" Her head jerked back.

"Daijebu?" A rather deep voice behind told Akari that it was a boy that she had knocked into. "Don't move so much it will get worst."

"Ah!" Akari turned around and felt the pull of her hair again."Itai..."

That was when she came really close face to face with Touya Akira. Akari's eyes widened at her encounter. Shouldn't he be playing GO with Hikaru now? That was what Hikaru told her that they practice GO together after school hours.

"Gomen!" Akari quickly exclaimed and turn away. "I lost my footing when..."

"It is ok, it wasn't your fault." Touya replied since he saw the whole incident. "Your hair... "

Akari blushed then. Even she had her back towards him they were standing pretty close. Besides that her hair got tangled around one of the buttons of Touya's shirt and he was trying his best to get it untangled. She couldn't help but noticed how good looking Touya actually was.

Akari could tell that Touya didn't remember her and she felt rather despondent about it. But she couldn't blame him. They had only maybe met once or twice during junior high and they barely even spoke to one another. Besides she remembered him because he was famous and she wasn't.

However, Akari didn't dwell long in her thoughts when the announcement stating that the doors were closing.

"Oh no..." Akari jerked away from Touya again.

"Ah... wait..." Touya exclaimed still unable to get Akari's hair off his button.

Then there was a crack heard...

Both of them looked down and saw Touya stepped onto Akari's bubble hair tie. The bubble was crushed under his shoes...

"Ah?" They said in unison.

_'The door is closing'_

Akari's attention went back to the train and finally the door closed. Not long the train was starting to move again.

"This is not good..." Akari sighed in defeat, her hair still stuck around the button of Touya's shirt. "I'm going to be late for work."

"Sorry..." Touya muttered softly looking down at the broken bubble hair tie.

"Ah?" Akari turned back to Touya. "Don't worry about the hair tie. It is a pretty old and I was thinking of changing it anyways."

After a minute of struggling with Akari's hair, at last it came off and Touya knelt down to pick up the hair tie. The broken yellow bubble lay on the floor in pieces. He passed the tie without the bubble back to Akari.

"I will compensate for that." Touya told her.

"You don't have to, Touya-kun." Akari smiled at him.

Touya blinked wondering if he knew her and she laughed softly.

"You may not remember me." Akari explained. "I'm Hikaru's childhood friend, Fujisaki Akari."

That was a realization cross his face and a sudden warmness wash over Akari. What was this feeling anyways? Somehow it felt rather nice when she found that Touya might not recognized her but remembered her by name.

"Erm... I really have to go." Akari looked down her watch. "Or I will be really be late for my part time job. Since I miss the train there is a bus I can catch a block around here. If I hurry I may be able to catch that..."

"The hair tie..." Touya called after her when she was about to leave.

"Don't worry..." Akari held up the tie with a smile and tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I can still use this and like I said before it was pretty old. It was from a summer festival like say five years ago. It is no longer in fashion..."

Touya blenched and Akari's eyes widened with surprised at his expression.

"Eh?" Akari blinked.

"That will mean I might not be able to get the same one back for you. " Touya looked dismayed.

He looked so down over something so small... Akari thought silently. He seemed like a pretty decent guy even though he always looked so solemn.

"You know, you really don't have to Touya-kun." Akari quickly tried to convince him that it was actually something insignificant. "It is fine really."

"But..."Touya frowned slightly still looking troubled.

"See the tie still looks good!" Akari grinned and turned her head slightly to let him see her ponytail. Then in a more uncertain voice she continued. "Ano...Touya-kun, my part time job starts in fifteen minutes so I'm very sorry I have to run. I will see you around... ja!"

With that Akari turned and ran off. She didn't want to be late for her part time job. Somehow after telling Touya that she will see him around, she wondered if she will again. It was such a surprise that she managed to bump into him by coincidence. It was not an everyday occurrence. She turned around slightly to see Touya watching her run off into the crowd until they both lost sight of each other.

* * *

In the evening...

Down the lonely neighbourhood, Hikaru walked home from the bus stop. He had stopped by Waya's place for a few games of GO before he decided to get home for dinner. The sun was setting in the distance giving the sky orangey reddish look. While walking alone, a familiar figure not far from him made him smile slightly. He picked up his phone and pressed the most used number on his cell…

Akari was hurrying home after her part time job when her cell rang. She got it out and answered.

"Hikaru? What's up?"

"Well, just finished some games with friends." He answered rather nonchalantly. "I was wondering to the same person walking home alone at this hour."

"How did you…?" Akari turned around to see Hikaru only a few feet from her and she smiled. "How often is it that we actually meet like this coincidently?"

"Well, Touya had to leave early today so that's why I'm here." Hikaru shrugged. They hung up together and walked on side by side.

"Oh I wanted to call you but I was slightly late for work. I saw him today in the train while I was on my way to work." Akari said while waving her cell in her hand. "He didn't really remember me though."

"I'm not surprise; he never really met you before." Hikaru answered and saw the difference of Akari's hair tie. "What happened to your hair tie?"

"Oh…" Akari touched her ponytail lightly. "Erm… the bubble kind of broke but the tie is still usable…"

"It is pretty old after all." Hikaru said rather thoughtfully. "Almost since elementary school…?"

"Yeah…" Akari answered slowly letting her hands fall to her side after patting her ponytail. "Maybe it's a sign telling me to get a new one…"

Hikaru laughed. "Yeah maybe… you wore it as soon as I gave it to you. Even then your hair was still short."

"It was a gift from you." Akari touched her hair lightly.

Hikaru smiled slightly at her statement. Akari had always been there for him no matter what happened. She was rather supportive and was always helping him. She had always treasured small little things he had given her all her life. He was glad that he met her after all. Maybe when they were younger he might have thought she was a nuisance in his life. She was always following him and always doing whatever he did. But now that he thought about it, he realized that Akari might have only wanted to understand him better.

"So how are Sunday GO classes going for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I think I am getting slightly better than before…" Akari chuckled to herself. "At least I don't move the GO stone away from getting captured anymore."

Hikaru laughed. He remembered that day he tried to teach her. He got so angry at her for moving the stones. He recalled many episodes of squabbles and arguments he had with her. Even he never treated her well; after their disputes she always comes back to him. No matter what happened Akari had always followed him and looking only at him. It was like they were just meant to be without needing for words. Somehow he was sure that Akari felt the same way or she wouldn't be always there for him. He knew that he was lucky in some way.

* * *

In a quiet Japanese traditional residential prefecture, one of the biggest houses in the area, Touya had finally gotten home. He was putting away his jacket when his mother came to greet him.

"Okaidinasai Akira-kun." She welcomed him warmly.

"Tadaima okasan, when did otosan came back?"

"Not too long ago." She answered. "He had just gone to get a bath and changed. Maybe you should too. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Hai…" Touya replied and started towards his room.

Usually, his mind would be preoccupied with his GO games but somehow that evening he couldn't forget meeting Fujisaki Akari again. It was obvious that he had not remembered how she looked like. But somehow he felt that Akari remembered him. Probably it might be the way she was talking to him.

So this is the girl that Shindou always talked about and always calling after his GO games. He thought to himself. She looked like any ordinary girl who was rather kind.

Feeling uneasy that he had broken her hair tie he knew that he wouldn't rest until something is done about it…

to be continued...

* * *

**Do drop a review to let me know how it went...**


	2. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hikaru No GO**

**Chapter 2: Enchanted**

"Tage..." Akari ran out her school gates and was heading towards the train station. "Why is it always like this?"

She was going to be late again for her part time job. She was held back from school cleaning duties and because some of the boys on duty with her had ditch all the work she had to do more work. Due to that it had taken her longer than usual.

As she was running to the train station her mobile rang. Still in a sprint she rummaged through her bag to look for her mobile she had carelessly thrown inside because of this she didn't see someone coming towards her and brushed passed the person rather rudely.

"Gomen..." She wanted to turn around but a pull of hair stopped her and the back of her head fell onto the person behind her "Itai!"

She looked up to see Touya staring down at her wide-eyed. Not to mention her hair got tangled around his button again, her ringing mobile forgotten. She blushed crimson for the back of her head was resting on Touya's chest!

"Touya-kun...?" Akari's hands flew up to her head holding her hair that was stuck around his button. She had quickly looked away from his rather amazing emerald eyes.

"It looks like this always happen when we meet." Touya was already trying to get her hair untangled. "I was on my way to your school."

"How did you know where I study...?"

Touya pointed to the badge on her blazer. Right she was wearing the blazer too when they met at the train station. He managed to get her hair out rather quickly this time. Might had gotten an idea how to get it out this time for he had done it before.

"Was there something you needed at my school...?" Akari watched him rather confused. If she remembered Shindou did say he studied in one of the distinguished school in Tokyo that was Kaio High School.

"I came to give you this." Touya held up a small plastic bag and pass it to her. "I couldn't find the same one you had so I got you something different. The shop attendant said that it is very famous among the high school girls now."

"You shouldn't have to!" Akari cried as she took the tiny bag from him. "Besides you don't have to come all the way here. You can always pass it to Hikaru."

"Well, I did break the one you had and I really wanted to do this personally." Touya said rather sincerely. "Imparting this on someone else would be very irresponsible. This is the only thing I can do. Please keep it." He looked down his watch again and was ready to leave. "I have to go now. See you around."

Very swiftly he turned and started to walk away. Akari was still rather speechless at his sudden appearance and his small gift could only blurt out the first polite thing to say.

"Thank you!" Akari call out at his departing figure.

He turned slightly and nodded once before he continued on his way.

Akari looked down at the bag Touya had given her. Slowly, she opened it and took out an oval shaped hair clip that was decorated with light violet crystal flowers all over it and in the centre of the brooch like hair clip adorn a beautiful crystal purple butterfly with sparkles of red and gold dust around the wings decorated on it. The colours actually matched her hair. She was also wide eyed at how beautiful and dainty the hair clip Touya had gotten for her. Never in her life had she got something as feminine as this before. All her life she was rather a tomboy for growing up together with Hikaru.

I wonder Touya-kun had problems choosing this…? Even though the shop attendant did help him with the choice Akari thought to herself. Hoping he wasn't too embarrass when he was buying it.

She smiled at her thoughts and felt rather happy that someone went all the trouble just to get her such a beautiful hair accessory. She knew that she would treasure this all her life.

* * *

At her part time job...

"Same time tomorrow Fujisaki-san?"

Akari turned around to see her colleague's head poked out around the corner of the door of the female dressing room. She was after her part time job and she was changing back into her school uniform.

"I'm having a day off tomorrow Nanako-san." Akari told her. "I will see you the day after."

"Alright, ja-ne…"

"Ja…" Akari got her backpack out the locker and was on her way out of the café.

Her phone rang as soon as she stepped out the back door of the café. The characters on the cell screen blinked Hikaru's name on it. She quickly answered.

"Watch out behind you!" Hikaru shouted over the phone before she could say anything.

She turned so swiftly she nearly dropped her bag. Hikaru was leaning on the wall of the building waiting for her and his cell over his ears. She sighed softly. Hikaru loves to do that. Somehow it always gives her a heart attack.

"Don't scare me like that!" Akari exclaimed flipping her phone shut again.

"It's cute to see you surprise like this…" Hikaru laughed putting his cell away in his jeans. Akari was already wearing the new hairclip that now glitters under the street light caught Hikaru's attention. "You got a new hair tie?"

"Oh… yeah…" Akari replied rather shortly and vaguely as she touched the butterfly on her head gently. "And it's a hair clip not a tie."

"This doesn't look like something you would wear." Hikaru said while he grabbed Akari's head and turned it around rather crudely so her could have a better look. "Did you change your style or something?

"Don't' just grab me like that! Akari retorted and jerked away from his grip. "And I didn't change my style!"

"Really…" Hikaru said rather thoughtfully. He had known Akari for years. Somehow this really didn't seem like something she will put on. "It is rather girly…"

"I am a girl Hikaru!" Akari exclaimed. "Please don't say you forgot!"

"Of course not…" Hikaru chuckled. "You had always… never liked anything this gaudy before…"

"Don't say that." Akari fumed. "This is my hair! And I will do whatever I like to it."

"Are you angry?"

"Hmmmpfff…" Akari turned away from him.

"Hey come on…" Hikaru nudged her gently on the shoulder. Akari ignored him looking the other direction.

They walked away from the café not noticing someone nearby watching them. Touya stood not far from them with a hand over his mouth looking rather uncomfortable. He had gone after Hikaru because he left his GO schedule in the salon before he left that evening. Touya had followed him to the café not knowing that Akari worked there after school. It was actually pretty near his GO salon. Maybe that was why Hikaru came over to meet her. After over hearing their conversation without meaning to Touya couldn't make himself to meet them or more likely see Akari. He had never gotten anything for a girl before and he had assumed that Akari may like something girlish. He felt worst thinking that he had forced Akari to use something she didn't like.

It looked like Hikaru could only get his schedule back the next day. Touya had no intention to come face to face with Akari after knowing that he might have done something she might dislike. Soon Touya turned the other direction away from them so he was sure he wouldn't meet them.

* * *

The platform was filled up with people as usual. The train had arrived; people were leaving and entering the train in a hurry before the door shuts. Akari running down the stairs with her cell phone over her ear and was trying her best to get into the train before it leaves.

"Yes, I'll be there soon!" Akari nearly yelled over the phone. "The train is here. I got to go!"

She managed to slip through the closing door. She sighed in relieve to be able to get into the train on time. If she misses it, she will have to run to catch the bus again. One of the waiters called in sick and she had to fill in for him at the very last minute.

She took a deep breath and scanned around the train. It was quite full so all the seats were taken. She shrugged and backed towards the corner near the door. She leaned back on a glass pane next to the seats. Taking another look around the train she spotted Touya in the train. Her face lit up unexpectedly.

He was sitting not very far from her. He was wearing his Kaio uniform unlike the first and second time she met him not long ago. Somehow, he didn't notice Akari while he continued reading a GO magazine. Akari smiled slightly as she watched him. She remembered that Touya had given out a special glow around him the first time she saw him. But that day the glow didn't seemed as bright. Akari wondered why.

After a few stops passed, Akari reached her destination. She left the train with some other passengers on the train. Thinking that she wanted to take one last look at Touya she turned towards the train again. But Touya wasn't there anymore. She blinked and looked around. She nearly jumped when Touya was actually standing before her. She blushed wondering if Touya knew that she was watching him.

"You know…" He started to say. "You don't have to use it."

"Eh?" Akari gaped slightly at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Everyone had their own taste." He continued when Akari couldn't say anything. "Now that I think about it, I practically forced you to take that hair clip."

"Oh…" Finally Akari understood as her hand flew up to her head unconsciously as she touched the butterfly.

"So… you don't have to use that thing."

"Don't say that!" Akari cried frantically trying to explain. She didn't like the idea that Touya misunderstood her. "I always feel really happy when someone does something for me, it doesn't matter if its really important or it's small and insignificant! So please don't think that I don't like it! I really like it very much!"

Touya looked rather surprised at her outburst.

"And one more thing…" Akari added in a slight sulk. "Don't tell me to take it off. You gave it to me! It is mine now! I can do whatever I want with it and I like its current position!"

Touya blinked once and then smiled. The smile nearly took Akari's breath away. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him in a shock state. That was the first time she saw his smile…. And it was beautiful to the point she was captivated.

"You're just being nice…" Touya told her.

He smiled, Akari thought still staring. So this is how he looks like when he smiles! He should do it more often…

"I should get going." Touya finally said when Akari remained rather speechless. "My GO salon is actually around the corner. If you like to drop by feel free to do so. Maybe you will be able to catch Shindou sometime."

Touya started to walk off when Akari came back to her senses.

"Er… Hai!" She called after him. "Ja-ne…"

Touya turned back slightly, this time he raised a hand to wave before he disappeared through the crowd leaving Akari still rather spellbound by his most charming smile.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review it encourages me :)


End file.
